The pain of not knowing
by Charmshadow
Summary: A tribute to lost animals. And their owners. In loving memory of Stormy and Miko. Please review in memory of them ..............................................................I said reveiw, damnit!


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, story, or profits.

This is a tribute to our dearest pets that have departed this world, and for the owners who have suffered the fate of not knowing…

The Pain of not knowing…….A TRIBUTE.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Once in a while, a teenage girl would climb out of a well,_

_After a long period of sending a many ferocious demon to hell. _

_She would return to her own time to greet her family and to rest…._

_Or to simply study in a pitiful attempt to pass a test._

_On one such occasion, she climbed out of the era of feudality, _

_to notice the sorrowful gaze of her little brother, and see the reality._

_Kagome asked of her mother "What has happened since I was away?"_

_With tears in her eyes, the mother replied, "That silly little cat has gone astray!"_

_Grandpa came and said "Buyo has been gone for a very long time"_

_Souta sniffled with tears burning his cheeks "He's been gone with no reason or rhyme."_

_Kagome grew sad and wept, for nobody knew whether Buyo was alive or dead._

_She suffered through the pain of not knowing, until an idea came through her head._

_She went down her magic well, and after she fell she climbed out of the pit._

_She found Inuyasha glowering by a tree, and after an argument was heated, it was concluded by "Sit!"_

_After spitting dirt out of his mouth, the hanyou growled ," what the hell is wrong with you?'' _

_Kagome told him of her poor lost cat. "Inuyasha, use your doggy ears and nose to find Buyo!"_

_After a few more sits, the hanyou hastily agreed to take up the search._

_They checked the shrine, he sniffed the yard, and climbed the tree of birch._

_The fat old cat was nowhere to be found, with his fluffy cream fur, and belly so round._

_The girl's heart felt sore, _

_Kagome cried on the shoulder of her half-dog-demon friend, 'till her loud sobs faded to not a sound._

_As night fell, they both went inside for a well-needed dinner, still bemoaning the cat who left no clues or traces._

_They did not notice the small glowing eyes that peered through the window and stared at their teary faces._

_Nor did they hear the mew of hunger._

_......................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

_You have to realize that not everything ends with a happy ending like this does._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(A/N)_

_This was dedicated to Miko and Stormy, who both had passed away this year._

_Miko was a boy puppy (dispite the name. My parents didn't now it meant "priestess" in Japanese.)Miko was a silly looking puppy, and he made the silliest sound, like "Ar-rowr-roowroo-oooo"._

_He had been in the pet hospital for a while, being treated for problems in his chest. He died three days ago, on July 9__th__, 2009. I found out yesterday, on the phone with my mother, since I was visiting her mom, my Nani's. He was only two years old. We don't know what exactly happened. As I write this, I'm still at her house._

_Stormy was a skinny boy cat, who looked like a gray tiger. He was the sweetest little kitty I have ever met in my entire thirteen years. When me and my mom came home together after school, we found a note saying "we found one of your cats on our drive way,dead. We called the humane society, and they've already picked up the body." We walked our house, and instantly we saw our two other cats, Butterfly and Voodoo, both girls, standing opposite of the dogs, Chomper our old boy, and Miko, still alive at that time. We knew instantly. I did not even get to see the body, to say good bye. This happened on February 26, 2009. He was four years old. The woman who found him said that there were no sign to what had happened. There was no signs of trauma, or any marks._

_Like I said, this is not only tribute for Stormy and Miko, but for all lost and deceased pets, and the owners who suffered. _

_I didn't have the heart to kill off Buyo. He reminds me of Butterfly, our old girl cat, who's still kicking and clawing._

_People might think me stupid for posting this, but this makes me feel better._

_Also in memory of Fluffylova's passed-away feathery friends, Tweety, Pretty Boy and Lucas.  
_


End file.
